


You Deserve to Be Wooed

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [4]
Category: Somewhere Between (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Giving Flowers, Men deserve to be wooed also, Seriously kidfic fluff, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Serena decides that Nico deserves something too, he gave her mom flowers so that's good right?





	You Deserve to Be Wooed

**Author's Note:**

> Gen Story for Day 02 "Flowers"

“Jenny?” Serena asked after she knew her mom was gone with Captain Nico. She heard the door close and she had her buddy all to herself. Ever since she met Captain Nico, Jenny had been an addition to their family. She had stopped using drugs so she helped Captain Nico a lot when he got sick from not drinking anymore and Jenny was one of the few people that her mom trusted with her.

“Yeah Angel?” Jenny asked, having picked up the nickname from her mom.

“Do you think that if Mummy and Captain Nico have a good time, they will go out again?”

“I guess, that’s what people do when they are dating?”

“Are you going to come and hang out with me?” she asked.

“Maybe. It depends, I might not always be available but you have Barry too, right?”

Serena nodded, “Do you think there is a way to let him know that I’m glad they are going out?”

Jenny frowned, “I think you can just tell him, Angel. It’s not that tricky.”

Serena nodded and changed the conversation, “Did you go out with that lady with the affirmations on the post it notes?”

She laughed and started talking about the most recent date with the girl and Serena dragged her into the kitchen to serve up her food. The evening continued with dinner and movies and gossip. Serena was in bed before her mother got home from her date so she didn’t see her until the next morning.

Serena woke up to the smell of waffles and maybe blueberries and smiled as she rushed downstairs, “Mummy!” she called and her mom turned and smiled.

“Hey Angel, I’m making your favorite, blueberry waffles.”

Serena clapped and sat down at the table, “How was last night?”

Mom smiled, “It was really fun. He’s coming over to spend some time with you.”

Serena smiled, “I’m glad you had a good time. Are you going to have another date sometime?”

“You know, I think we will. So, do you want some butter on your waffles?”

Serena nodded and held her plate out for the finished waffles and settled in to eat. After breakfast was finished, she worked on her math homework then went to her bedroom and skyped with Ruby, they were going to get together tomorrow for a dance off with Jesse playing on television while Ruby’s grandmother went to visit Ruby’s dad. He was supposed to be getting out in another month but Mom said that sometimes the law moves at a slow pace.

Serena thought it was stupid. Ruby deserved to have her dad back. She looked over and caught sight of the flowers and got an idea. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text message, hoping they would get here in time.

Nico knocked on the door when he was supposed to and Serena ran to the door before her mom could get there and threw the door open with a smile, “Captain Nico!”

Nico came in and leaned down so he could pick her up, “Hey Princess! Are we dancing today?”

Laura groaned a “No!” from the kitchen and Serena giggled.

She looked around as Nico walked in and smiled when she saw Jenny walking up the stairs holding the flowers in her hand and Serena wriggled out of Nico’s arms as he walked over to say hello to her mom. She grabbed the flowers and waved as she closed the door so they didn’t see Jenny. She turned around and watched as Nico hugged her mom and Serena smiled.

Captain Nico can make them happy and whole again, but she needed to let him know that this was good for him too. Serena took a deep breath and walked over to them, “Captain Nico. I have something for you.”

Nico turned around and smiled as he leaned down, “Whatcha got?”

Serena pulled the flowers out from behind her back, they were daisies like what he bought for Mom but these were green and blue, she just hoped that he liked them. Serena watched Nico as he frowned at the flowers then he took them from her, “You got me flowers?”

“You got flowers for Mummy, I wanted to tell you that you deserve flowers too.”

Nico smiled but he sniffed a little and he wiped at his face as Mom came over and pressed a hand to the back of Nico’s shoulder, “Sweetie, where did you get them?”

“I had them delivered like Daddy used to,” she responded and Laura chuckled as Nico moved to take the flowers and pulled her into his arms. Serena tucked her chin into his neck and held on tight, “You like them?’

“I love you Princess and I thought I couldn’t love you anymore but I was wrong. Thank you.”

Serena gripped him tighter as Nico stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on. Nico spun a little and dragged Mom into their hug. “I’ve never been wooed before, I think I like it.”

“Well,” Mom said, “Get used to it then. We can woo each other.”

“Woo is a funny word,” Serena responded.

Captain Nico and Mom both laughed at that.

They did end up singing to Jess videos after all.


End file.
